


That’s a lame way to die

by Spreevain



Series: Adventures of Onigasaki D. Haruka [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Post-Marineford, Pre-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spreevain/pseuds/Spreevain
Summary: Onigasaki D. Haruka knew that things were going to change after the war at Marineford, but she didn’t anticipate actually getting to live through that change. Haruka is like a little sister to Shanks and so when she heard that he was going to battle Kaido she left her crew at Sabaody Archipelago to join up with him. After their battle with Kaido they head straight to Marineford and Shanks gives her a, what she thought was her last, mission of seeing that Luffy makes it to the New World with all of his crew. But, for good or bad, Haruka had to put off that mission for a while because of an encounter with Trafalgar Law.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Adventures of Onigasaki D. Haruka [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869958
Kudos: 3





	1. So, I’m gonna get a ride with the surgeon of death

Haruka is laying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She can feel the rocking of the waves outside. _I don't really remember what happened. I remember we were battling Kaido and his crew but then everything went black. Why am I in my bed back on the Red Force?_ She hears light snoring coming from beside her and turns her head.

"Shanks?" Haruka starts to sit up in bed and sees Shanks laying back in a chair that’s right beside her bed. There’s a bubble coming out of Shanks' nose that pops, startling him awake.

"Huh—wha? Oh! Haruka! You're awake!"

"Yeah, but I don't remember what happened. Why am I in my bed? What happened with the battle with Kaido?"

"You just passed out. Everything is taken care of with Kaido, for now, at least. Right now we're headed to Marineford."

"I passed out, again?"

"Yeah, it seems the doc's calculations were a bit off. You were supposed to have two more months left, but at this rate it might only be a few weeks to a month, huh?" Haruka hangs her head at this. She’s not afraid of dying, but she just doesn’t want to die of some stupid illness, she wants to go out with a big flashy bang.

"Yeah. Seems like it. You said we're headed to Marineford. Do you think we'll make it in time? In time to save Ace?" Shanks gives her a light hearted smile.

"We agreed to leave that to Whitebeard, didn't we? Whitebeard’s the strongest pirate alive, I'm sure everything will go according to plan and hopefully we can make it in time to be a part of the action, right?"

"I. Suppose." Haruka thinks back to when Ace had come to visit Shanks’ crew to thank Shanks for taking care of Luffy when he was younger. They held a party for Ace, but then again, they hold a party for just about anything. Haruka only ever met Ace a couple of other times besides then, so She doesn’t really feel the need to rescue him for her sake, but Luffy is a friend and she’s sure he would be grateful if they helped to save his brother.

“Haru. I have a job I want you to do for me. Knowing Luffy, he’s probably at Marineford looking to save Ace, so when we get there do you think you can help Luffy escape?”

“Huh? Yeah, that sounds easy, but why? If you’re there it should be an easy task and there wouldn’t be any need to run away.”

“Whether he has Ace or not, I still want him to be able to get out of there alive and knowing how the Marines—knowing how Sengoku works—it just may prove difficult for Luffy to get out of there alive. That’s why I need you to escort him and when you’re away from Marineford I want you to make sure Luffy stays alive until he gets to the New World, got that?” 

“Th—that’s a lot to take in, but I’m sure I’m the best fit for the job.” Haruka knows she can get him away from Marineford, but she doesn’t know if she’ll live long enough to make sure he makes it to the New World, especially if he doesn’t have his crew with him right now.

“Also, can you give this to him,” Shanks hands Haruka a piece of paper with his name on it, it’s his Vivre Card, “and tell him that he can come find me whenever he’s ready to return my hat.”

“Alright.” She takes the paper and stuff it in a pocket in the sleeve of the yukata she is wearing. She moves to get up out of bed but Shanks puts a hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t think so. You just rest easy in here until we get to Marineford, okay?”

“Huh!? No way! I wanna be out there with everyone else. Not to mention, but I should also apologize for being such a nuisance during the battle with Kaido. I didn’t even get to do that much.” Haruka lowers her head as she mumbles the last couple of sentences.

“You did plenty. In fact the battle was almost over when you passed out. You weren’t a nuisance at all, but I need you to promise me that you’ll rest here until we get to Marineford, got it?” She glares at Shanks, not wanting to make a stupid promise like that, but Shanks pulls a lollipop out of his pocket and hands it to her. Haruka’s eyes go wide and she reaches out but before she can grab it he pulls it away. She glares at him again as he smiles a huge goofy grin. She looks to the side and crosses her arms.

“Fine, I promise.” Shanks hands Haruka the lollipop and She takes it, putting it in her mouth, still glaring at Shanks as he walks out the door.

They finally get to Marineford and Haruka heads out of her room, grabbing her trusty red bamboo umbrella that She takes with her everywhere, on the way out. They anchor the ship and She hops up onto the Red Force’s front mantle piece to take a look at the battlefield, opening her umbrella. It’s horrific. Whitebeard, Ace and many other pirates and Marines are dead. Just then a young marine screams for everyone to stop. And he doesn’t just scream it at anybody he screams at Admiral Akainu, who looks like he’s ready to kill the young marine. As Akainu is about to strike the young marine Shanks steps in and stops him. Well, there won’t be any more action to be part of now, will there? Haruka takes that chance to scan the rest of the place to look for Luffy. She sees him. A flying unconscious Jinbei is holding an unconscious Luffy. _Wait. How is Jinbei flying?_ Haruka hops down from the Red Force and runs over to where they are. As she gets closer she’s quite surprised by who she sees carrying the two of them. 

“Hey Buggy!” Haruka hops up on top of them as Buggy is flying around, quite desperately at that, “What are you doing with Jinbei and Luffy?”

“Gah! Haruka!? Is that you? What are you doing here? I’m trying to find a way off this stupid island before I get killed!”

“Hahaha! Same old Buggy! I’m here for Luffy’s sake. Shanks told me to take care of Luffy and make sure he gets out of here alive.” Just then someone yells from below them. Haruka looks down at the water and spots a yellow submarine with someone on it’s deck. He yells out that he’s a doctor and can help us but Buggy hesitates to leave Jinbei and Luffy with him, probably because he’s never met the dude before.

“Buggy, you still trust me like a little sister, right? Then trust me when I say to drop Jinbei and Luffy off with that doctor.”

“What!? Are you crazy? He’s a stranger!”

“He’s not that much of a stranger to me. Don’t worry so much.”

“I’m not worrying, you idiot!” Buggy drops them off on the submarine and flies away.

Some of the crew mates take Jinbei and Luffy away to be worked on while their captain stands on deck glaring at Haruka.

“Demon Cat Haruka. Weren’t you and your crew just at Sabaody Archipelago? What are you doing here?” 

“You’re lacking in information there, Trafalgar Law. My crew is still on Sabaody, but I left them there to join in on this war. Red-hair Shanks is my brother, not my real brother, of course. Anyway, I’m here to make sure Luffy lives and to make sure he makes it to the new world, orders from my idiot brother.” Just then Bepo comes out and tells Law that they need to shut the door so that they can leave and also points out that there is something flying towards them. Law and Bepo look over towards what it is as Haruka just stand there with her back towards it and catches it in mid air as it tries to fly past her. She turns around to see that Buggy was the one to throw it, “Thanks Buggy!” She yells to him as she puts the straw hat on her head.

“If you're coming with us, hurry it up so that we can go down.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Haruka walks through the door, closing her umbrella and following Law down the stairs and through the halls to the operating room. She watches the operation from the side, making sure to stay out of everyone’s way. They resurface when Law is finished operating on Jinbei and Luffy. Haruka followS Law and the others to the deck of the submarine. Well, low and behold, the pirate empress, Boa Hancock, is on the deck for some unknown reason.

“I am here to see how Luffy is doing!” She says with her usual cocky attitude.

“He’s resting, don’t disturb him or he’ll die.” Law replies deadpanned. Hancock looks disturbed by those words. 

“Then I will allow you to follow us to Amazon Lily, where it will be safe for Luffy to rest.” Law agrees as it does seem like the safest plan seen as it's in the middle of the calm belt, a place no normal person would willingly traverse.

When they get to the island Hancock has a heated conversation with an older woman. They are told that men aren’t allowed on the island, but for the sake of Luffy they are letting them use a small space on the coast on the other side of the island, nowhere near the city. Even though they weren’t allowed into their territory, some of the women brought them food and the guys lined up right away. Haruka was the first one to get food and took it over to the tree that Law and Jinbei was sitting at, to sit and eat with them.

“So, you’re really here on your old captain’s orders?” Says Law as he takes a swig of alcohol from the bottle he is holding.

“Yeah, I mean, no! It’s not like that,” I point my spoon at him, “clearly you know your stuff. Yeah, so what, he used to be my captain, but all in all he’s my brother first and foremost. I’m doing this for my brother, not my old captain.”

“So, you just up and left the crew that you captain because of what your brother told you to do?” Skepticism is definitely dripping from his words.

“Well, no. Shanks told me while we were at Sabaody that he had some sort of an agreement with Whitebeard and was going to fight against Kaido because Kaido was against the old man. So, I told my crew to wait at Sabaody until I get back, especially because Shanks told me that three days after we got there and my crew wanted more time to hang out there. So I figured the least I could do is give them a couple of weeks there and when I get back we can set off for the New World.”

“Hmm.” Is all he really had to say after Haruka told him all that. 

Soon everyone was fed and the women left. After a while Haruka could hear a ruckus coming from the submarine and then Luffy busts out of it and onto the ground in front of it. He’s screaming bloody murder for Ace. He’s going wild as Law’s crew tries to hold him down. Haruka feels that she has to do something otherwise he’s going to open his wounds. She runs over to help hold Luffy down and try to calm him down, but the moment she tells him that Ace isn’t here he elbows her in the stomach and everything goes black as she passes out yet again.

When Haruka wakes up she can hear the guys yelling about something being in the water. She opens her eyes and sits up to see that Law is standing beside her with Luffy’s straw hat in his hands. It must have fallen off her head when she passed out. Haruka gets up off of the ground and takes the straw hat back from Law, putting it on her head. He gives her a side-eye that definitely says, ‘what the hell? I’m pretty sure that’s not yours, but whatever.’ Just then a sea king jumps out of the water. It looks like it's fighting with something. Aaaannd now it's dead and floating in the water. Now something, no, scratch that, _someone_ is coming out of the water.

“Ah! Rayleigh!” Haruka’s face lights up as she sees Silvers Rayleigh come out of the water. She runs up to him and gives him a hug.

“Oh! Haruka is that you? It’s been a while hasn’t it? A week I think? How was the fight with Kaido?”

“Uh, good I think? I kinda passed out at some point and woke up when we were on our way to Marineford.”

“Well, it doesn’t sound like you have much time left, huh? I guess you better make the best of what you have left. Now, doesn’t that,” Rayleigh points to the hat she’s wearing, “belong to Luffy?” She purses her lips and grabs hold of the rim of the hat with both of her hands while diverting her eyes.

“Maybe.” Rayleigh just laughs at her.

“You were always jealous that Shanks would never give that hat to you, huh?”

“Well, that’s because I’m his little sister! I’ve known him the longest. It only makes sense that he would give it to me and not some kid he only knew for a year. Anyway, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help Luffy. His boat is ready to sail to fishman island, but him and his friends all got scattered all across the world, so I’m here to ask him what he is ready to do.”

“Hmmm.” Haruka takes a minute to think about it and then takes the hat off of her head staring at it for a second. Reaching into the sleeve of her yukata, She pulls out Shanks’ vivre card and hands both of them over to Rayleigh with a smile.

“Here! Give these to Luffy. Shanks asked me to give Luffy his vivre card for when he is ready to return his hat.”

“Huh? Well why are you giving it to me then? Why can’t you do it?”

“Because it seems like Luffy’s in good hands. And, like you said, I need to make the best of what I have left.” Haruka waves to Rayleigh as she jogs over to Law who is about to board his submarine. It looks like he was trying to escape without being noticed or even thanked for helping Jinbei and Luffy.

“Hey Law! Can I get a ride?” He looks at Haruka questioningly, then sighs.

“Hop on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story doesn’t really start until the next chapter, but I felt like there needed to be some kind of context.


	2. So, let’s try to cure an incurable mythical disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Haruka’s disease? What kind of devil fruit does she have? Will Law help her by curing it for her? All this and more coming up this chapter.

Haruka gets onto the ship and follows Law down the stairs after he shuts the door behind them. They get to the nearest com and before Law picks it up he turns around towards Haruka.

“So, where do you wanna go?” Law asks her. Haruka gives a big sigh.

“Anywhere. It doesn’t really matter anymore.” Law gives Haruka a questioning look as she says this and as he opens his mouth she replies:

“I have an incurable disease. I heard you have the OP OP devil fruit and that it can cure anything, so that’s why I asked if I could get a ride. I was hoping you would help me like you helped Luffy. I only have about two months left to live, that’s why I couldn’t stay behind to help Luffy and why I need your help now.” Law knits his brows and cocks his head as if he were in deep thought. He then turns back around and picks up the com telling Bepo to set sail to anywhere that isn’t the calm belt.

He then starts to move down the hall and goes into the operating room. Haruka follows, not knowing how to react and whether she should say anything or not. She just watches as Law cleans up the room with an intense look on his face, as if he is internally fighting with himself. Once Law was done cleaning he pats the operating table, telling Haruka to hop on up.

“So, what are your symptoms?” Haruka’s face lightens up a little as she hops up on the table.

“Well, clearly passing out and sometimes I’ll get a really bad fever before I pass out. When that happens I’ll be out for days. I’ve already had a skilled doctor take a look. He said it was an incurable disease and that I only had a year left to live.”

“Incurable disease? Did he tell you what disease it is?” Law says with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah,” Haruka looks away lifting her right hand to rub her neck, “but you’re probably not going to believe it.” 

“Just tell me. I’ve already cured the incurable, there’s nothing that will shock me.” 

“It’s… the devil’s disease.” Haru looks up to see how Law reacts and finds him with his mouth hanging and about to take a step back. 

“You’re serious, but not all of your symptoms are the same.”

“Not yet. I haven’t started coughing up blood yet, but that’s not supposed to happen until I have a month left. At this point I’m supposed to still have two months left, but I think it’s progressing a little faster than we had hoped.” 

“It might actually be an incurable disease, but I’m interested to see how it works and I might as well try to cure it while I’m at it,” Law says as he turns to grab a needle, “by the way, only Devil Fruit Users can catch that disease, so what’s your power?” 

“Oh, well, first of all, you’re going to have to wait till I pass out again to draw blood because when I’m awake and have no fever my blood looks normal, like it doesn’t have any kind of disease. And secondly, I ate a Mythical Zoan type, the Neko Neko fruit model: Nekomata. I can turn into a black cat that has two tails.” 

“That’s a really rare type, but does that have any uses to it?” 

“Yeah! It’s great for stealth missions or scaring people. I can also use blue flames and control my tails to where I can expand them and use them like chains, they’re quite sturdy. I also have three different forms. One looks like a normal sized cat, another is a much larger cat, maybe the size of an elephant, and the last one is a humanoid cat form which is often mistaken for looking like a mink.” 

“Hmmm. I’m still not so sure that’s any use in battle, but I know all Devil Fruit users are strong, so I’ll take your 450 million bounty for it. Also, don’t stray too far from me from now on, that way I’ll know when you pass out and can draw your blood right away.”

“Alright.” As Haruka says this her stomach growls. 

“Come on, I’ll show you where the kitchen is.”

As they walk out of the room, Law stops and turns to give Haruka a questioning look.

“Why do you bring your umbrella with you everywhere? If you want, we can store it in my room. It’s not like it’s going to rain on board the sub.”

“It’s my trusty umbrella. I’d be lost without it. I don’t go anywhere without it, so don’t ask about it.” Law just grunts and continues out the room. 

The two of them walk through the halls and come into the kitchen. The cook is just starting to prepare dinner as they just ate lunch a few hours ago.

“Dinner won’t be done for another couple of hours, we’re having curry,” the cook says as he pours spices in a pot, “if you’re looking for something to snack on I prepared some sandwiches in the fridge.” Law gets a disgusted look on his face.

“What’s wrong, Law?” Haruka asks him as she notices the look.

“I hate bread.” He says in a deadpanned voice and Haruka couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Oh right, I made you some onigiri, captain! They’re next to the sandwiches.” Law’s look of disgust deepens as his cook tells him this.

“You put them next to the bread?” Law’s voice was definitely seething with poison. Not in an angry way, just in a very repulsed way. Haruka couldn’t help but laugh even more, so much that she ended up falling on the ground holding her sides.

“Ah! It hurts. It hurts. Law, you really hate bread that much? I’ve never met someone like you before.” Haruka gets out in between the laughs as tears start streaming down her face. Law just glares at her as he goes to retrieve his onigiri.

“Don’t expect me to share, either.”

“Ehhhh, but Law, I want some too. I’ll even share the sandwiches!” Haruka couldn’t keep a straight face as she got up off the ground and headed toward the fridge to retrieve some sandwiches for herself. She could feel daggers being bored straight into her soul. She took the sandwiches over to the table that law was sitting at and sat across from him. 

“You know, pretty soon you’re going to have wrinkles, what with all that glaring you do.” 

“What?,” Law tries to straighten out his face, “I’m not that old.”

“Hmmm. Really? You’re in your mid twenties, right?”

“24 isn’t that old.”

“True, but if you keep glaring like that you’ll have wrinkles by the time you’re 30.” Law rubs the place in between his eyebrows.

“You know, since I’m your doctor now, I should know these kinds of things, so how old are you?”

“I’m 28.” Haruka said as she stuffed the last piece of her first sandwich in her mouth. Law stopped eating and went big eyed.

“Really? You look like you could be 18, not 28.” Haruka chuckles at this after she swallows her sandwich.

“That’s because I don’t glare at the entire world. Besides, I know it’s not something people really think about, but haven’t you ever noticed that most devil fruit users look younger than they actually are?”

“Now that you mention it, I suppose so,” Both Law and Haruka finish their last pieces, “if you’re finished, I would like to do a routine checkup to see how you are when you’re healthy, so that I can compare it to when you get sick.”

“Alright.” The two get up from their seats and Haruka starts to head back to the operating room, but Law stops her.

“Oi! Where are you going? I told you to follow me everywhere, right?”

“Huh? I thought we were going back to the operating room?”

“It’s the operating room. I’m not operating on you. It’s just a checkup. Everything I need for that is in my room, so we’re headed there.”

“Oh, okay.”

They walk through the halls and get to Law's room. Law goes over to his desk in the far corner of the room and sits on the rolly chair and motions for Haruka to sit on his bed and rests her umbrella next to her as he grabs a notebook and pen.

"Okay, so I'm just going to need some basic information from you, like age, 28. hair color, black. Eye color, your sclera is unusually black and your iris is red. Skin color, tannish?," Law starts to talk to himself but then says, "where are you from,” directly to Haruka.

"I'm from Wano. That's, like super basic information. Do you really need all that?" Haruka reaches up to her head to tug on the bandana she usually wears over her eyes to cover them. 

I got too comfortable when I left Sabaody. I forgot to put my bandana back on, Haruka thinks to herself.

"I'm a doctor, I have to be thorough. And don’t put your bandana back on. Nobody here will judge you. If you haven’t noticed, you haven’t had it on this entire time. Do you smoke? Or take any medications? And do you drink?"

"No and no and occasionally. And yeah, I just noticed." Haruka looks down at her hands in her lap and fiddles with the hem of her yukata.

“Do you know why your eyes look like that?”

“Not exactly. All I know is that it’s genetic. My family has always been called a cursed family. That’s why ever since I was young I’ve always covered my eyes. People are more accommodating that way. They just assume that I’m blind instead of cursed and are much less afraid of me.”

“Did you forget? We’re pirates and this is the Grand Line. Nobody here will think twice about your appearance, but maybe don’t mention it being a curse to my crew. They’re pretty superstitious.”

“Heh. Right. I understand. I guess that’s why I felt so comfortable. I only ever take my bandana off in front of mine and Shanks’ crews.” Haruka gives Law a small smile.

"Good. So, back on topic, what's your type?" Haruka’s face starts to flush and her mind wanders.

“My what now?” Law raises his eyebrow.

“Your blood type.”

"Oh! That. It’s type X.” Haruka gives a sheepish smile and Law stops writing while looking up towards the ceiling in contemplation. 

“That's… Good.” Law hesitates for a second. Haruka raises her eyebrow.

“That doesn’t sound good. Why’d you hesitate?” 

“I had to think about it. It really is good that it’s not too rare. Both Shachi and Penguin have X, but that is also a problem… because it’s Shachi and Penguin.”

“Huh?” Haruka says as she cocks her head. Law takes a deep sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose, in disappointment at his own crew.

“Both Shachi and Penguin are womanizers. If you needed a transfusion, they would gladly give up their lives for you and would probably turn it into a competition of who could give the most blood.”

“Oh. Seems like you have a lot to deal with, huh?”

“Yes I do. Now,” Law lays his pen and notebook on his desk as he grabs his stethoscope, “I need to take your blood pressure and check your heart and lungs, but… are you comfortable with lifting your shirt for me? You seem a bit conservative.” Law notices that under the white yukata that Haruka is wearing she is also wearing black pants and a black turtleneck even though it’s not winter. He’s actually surprised that she doesn’t seem to be sweating profusely in this god awful heat on this enclosed vessel. She’s also wearing black geta without socks, which is a little weird considering the pants and turtleneck she’s wearing.

“Conservative? Me?,” Haruka looks down and notices what Law is referring to, “oh, no way. Your fine. I’m not conservative at all. It’s just incredibly comfortable wearing pants and a turtleneck under my yukata, though I have noticed it’s a little warm in here with all this on.” 

Just a little warm!? Law couldn’t help but think this.

“Uh okay. Well, let me check your blood pressure first.” Law walks over to Haruka and grabs her wrist as he counts her pulse while looking at his watch. When he’s done he walks back to the desk to write in his notebook.

“Alright, that’s normal. Now to check your heart and lungs.” Law walks back over to her and she slips out of the top part of her yukata. Law slides his hand under the back of her shirt putting the icy cold stethoscope on her back listening for her heartbeat and her breathing as she takes deep breaths. When he’s done he goes back to his notebook and writes in it. 

“You know, I feel like a science experiment with you writing down all these details about me in that little black notebook of yours,” Haruka says as she puts her yukata back on.

“That’s because you are a science experiment,” Law says as he turns around to face her with a deadpan look on his face. Haruka’s jaw drops.

“You know, most doctors wouldn’t admit something like that to their patients.” Law crosses his arms and leans against his desk.

"Well, I’m not most doctors.” 

“Yeah, I can tell.” Haruka’s stomach growls and her ears go red as she tries to look anywhere else, but at Law. Law sighs.

“And you’re not like most patients. Come on, it’s just about dinner time anyway. I’ll introduce you to the crew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t not add the part about the bread, still my favorite episode till this day is when Law lost his cool and screamed that he hates bread.


	3. So, you gonna hop in the shower with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law’s hatred of bread runs deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarcasm, Jokes, and Pranks are my Hobby

Haruka and Law go to the Kitchen for dinner. When they get there they get lots of stares and the entire room goes quiet because no one, besides the cook, knew that Haruka had tagged along with them. Then everyone bursts out questions all at the same time wondering what she's doing there and with Law no less. The tick marks on Law's forehead are clearly visible from how annoyed he is with how loud his crew is.

"Would you all shut up!" Everyone quiets down after Law yells at them. Law and Haruka take their seats at a booth that Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and Jean Bart were sitting at with Haruka sitting right next to Law because that's all there was room for.

"Listen up, everyone. Haruka-ya is going to be staying with us for a while. She has an incurable disease that I'm going to try to cure, so I need everyone to be prepared at all times in case I need some extra hands." Everyone is quiet for a moment but then bursts out with the questions again. Law gets extremely annoyed as Haruka just laughs. Before Law could yell at all of them again the cook said that dinner was done and everyone lined up for food.

"Hey, Penguin, can you get a big serving of Curry and some naan for me, please." Haruka says with a big smile and clasps her hands together.

"Of course!" Penguin has hearts in his eyes and Haruka giggles as he runs off to get in line.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing using my crew mates for your own gain?" Law asks and Haruka chuckles.

"Like your one to talk. You sent Bepo over to get yours." Haruka points at Bepo as he gets in line with the rest of the crew that was at their booth.

"That's different. He's my crew mate. Of course he's going to follow my orders."

"Ehhh. So you're just going to make a sick, helpless girl get her own food in a crowd of big scary pirates?" Sarcasm drips from every word Haruka says as she can hardly contain her laughter. Law glares daggers at her.

"I'm positive you're not helpless. Besides you're a pirate too, so are you suggesting you're the type of pirate that's scared of other pirates?"

"What, no way. I'm not scared of no pirates," Law smirks and Haruka gasps, realizing what he just did, "did you just out smart me? You bastard." Law's smirk only grew and Haruka puffs out her cheeks, crosses her arms and glares at Law. That doesn't last long as the crew comes back to the table with their food. Haruka's eyes light up and she puts her hands together.

"Thank you, Penguin! I totally owe you one." She winks at Penguin and he blushes.

"Aw, it's no problem Haruka. I'm happy to help anytime." Penguin says as he sits down across from Haruka with his food.

"What!? Me too Haruka. You can ask me to do whatever you need me to." Shachi says out of jealousy, sitting next to Penguin. Haruka smiles at him.

"Aw, thanks Shachi! I'll keep that in mind." They all sit down and start to eat. Haruka dips her naan in the curry and takes a bite.

"Mmmm. This is so good!" Law gives her a side glare as he eats his curry. This reminds Haruka that he hates bread and she gets a great idea.

"You know, I just couldn't fathom a world without bread. It would be so unfulfilling. Just imagine it. No naan. No sandwiches. No toast." Haruka smiles wider and wider as she names things off. Shachi and Penguin look at each other, picking up what Haruka is trying to do, and smile.

"Yeah, I definitely wouldn't be able to go without a good triple cheese meatball sub," says Shachi.

"Ooh or a double stacked cheeseburger!" Says Penguin.

"Right!?," Haruka takes a bite of her naan, "oh man, Law you gotta try this," she says with her mouth full of naan. She takes the rest of the naan and dips it in Law's curry and puts it up to his mouth and as he is just about to take a bite of the curry he has on his spoon Haruka shoves the naan in his mouth. 

The world seems to freeze over as everyone stops what they're doing and stares at their captain as an eerie silence befalls the sub. The tension in the room rises as the anger emanating off of Law can be felt by everyone. Haruka didn't realize just how much Law hates bread until someone drops a spoon on their plate, that small action sounding like an explosion. Law surprisingly chews the naan and swallows it.

"Soooo, captain. Was it good?" Penguin asks. Law doesn't respond.

"Uh, captain. You didn't die on us did you?" Asks Shachi. A tick forms on Law's forehead.

"Room. Shambles." 

"Huh!?" Penguin and Shachi pat their bodies, wondering what just happened, then points their fingers at each other and then at themselves. Law turns his head to glare at Haruka.

"Don't. You dare. Ever. Do that. Again." Anger seethes from every word. Haruka gulps.

"Heh heh. Yeah, you got it, captain." Haruka nervously laughs. She only feels slightly guilty, though. Law goes back to finishing his curry as everyone else slowly eats in complete silence.

Law finishes his food and heads back to his room. Not wanting to get on his bad side again, Haruka follows him in silence. Law walks into his room and sits in his chair. He writes some things in his notebook while Haruka awkwardly sits on his bed. They sit in silence for a while until Haruka can't take it any longer.

"Umm. So, Law? Are you still angry?" Law stops writing and turns to face Haruka, but he doesn't look at her. His cheeks get a little red.

"I'm not angry. In fact, it actually tasted pretty good," Law's face then crinkles up as he glares at Haruka, "but don't ever tell my crew that I said that." Haruka bursts out laughing.

“That’s good! At least you’re not angry.” Haruka holds her stomach and rolls around on Law’s bed as she laughs.

“And don’t you ever force feed me like that again.” Law continues to glare. Haruka sits up and wipes tears from her eyes.

“I won’t, I won’t. I promise. It was actually pretty scary after I did that. It was so quiet and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I definitely don’t look forward to being in another situation like that.”

“Good. Now, I still have some questions for you. You mentioned that passing out is normal, how normal?” Law says, switching into doctor mode pretty quickly.

“Uhhh, well,” Haruka rubs the back of her head, “recently it’s like every other day or so for a routine pass out. But when it comes to having a really bad fever and passing out, that happens maybe twice a month now.”

“Do you know for how long you pass out each time?”

“It’s hard to say. With normal passing out it can range from a few minutes to a few hours. I’ve never passed out longer than 24 hours, though. But with having a fever and passing out that’s completely different. I’m always out for four days. No less and no more.”

“Odd,” Law writes in his notebook all the new information he is getting, “speaking of which, I should check your temperature to see how it is when you’re healthy. And while I’m at it I should take some blood too, so that I can compare it later.” Law sets his notebook down and gets up. He goes to the cabinet to the left of his desk and grabs a syringe and a thermometer out of the drawers. He has Haruka pull up her sleeve on her arm and draws her blood. He then takes her temperature. Law hums as the thermometer dings. He goes back to his desk to record everything in his notebook and labels the blood.

“I don’t know if you know, but your temperature is lower than average. Have you noticed that it’s ungodly hot in this sub?” Law asks, pinching the front of his shirt and unsticking it from himself.

“Yeah, I knew that. And I mean yeah it’s a little warm, but not enough to complain about it like that.” Haruka says matter-of-factly. Law raises his eyebrow.

“I’ll have to get Bepo to get us to the surface soon so we can get some fresh air.” Law mumbles to himself.

“So, where am I sleeping, anyway?” Haruka asks as she takes off her geta and puts them by the door.

“My room. I told you, you have to stay by me at all times.” Law didn’t miss a beat as he continues to write things in his notebook.

“That’s fine and all, but what about when I take a shower, you gonna hop in with me, too?” Haruka teases Law, but he turns around to give her a deadpanned look.

“I’ll wait right here,” he jabs his thumb to the right, “since I have my own private bathroom and the only bathtub in the sub I figured you would be more comfortable using it. But you’re not allowed to lock the door in case you pass out in there, got that?” Haruka just stares at him for a few seconds.

“Makes sense, but you know I was joking, right?” He ignores her.

“Speaking of showers do you take yours in the morning or at night?” Law says as he goes back to writing in his notebook.

“At night.”

“Good. I’m more of a morning person.” Law mumbles and Haruka giggles.

“Really? You don’t look like it. You look like the type that would sleep through the mornings and take afternoon naps.” The only thing Law could do was glare at her as his cheeks started to flush.

“I like to take showers in the morning to wake me up, okay?” Haruka gives him a cheeky grin, on the border of bursting out laughing.

“Speaking of which, I wanna get a shower now, but I didn’t bring any clothes with me.”

Law gets up and goes to his dresser. He pulls out a pair of boxers, a shirt, and some pants.

“Here. I’ll get your clothes washed later. There should be some towels under the cabinet in the bathroom.”

“Thanks.” Haruka goes into the bathroom and shuts the door without locking it. She undresses and takes her shower. After she is done and about to get out of the shower, she can feel a fever coming on and so she tries to yell for Law but it barely comes out of her mouth. That was enough for Law, though, because he quickly opens the door and as he comes into the bathroom he just barely catches Haruka as she falls out of the shower.

“Haruka-ya? You awake?” He asks and gets no response so he picks her up bridal style and takes her to his bed. He puts his hand on her forehead and notices that it’s burning up and getting hotter and hotter by the second. He sees that the rest of her body is flushing red from the heat even though she was cold a moment ago, as if she were taking a cold shower. Her heart is beating so fast that he can hear it reverberating in his quiet room.

Law calls for Shachi and Penguin to bring him a heart monitor, a patient gown and a bowl of ice. He then grabs an empty syringe off of his desk and takes her blood so that he can study it later. He checks her temperature and finds that it’s ridiculously high. It’s already at 105 degrees Fahrenheit and seems to be climbing. 

Shachi and Penguin enter the room and their faces flush red with the sight of a completely naked Haruka lying in their captain’s bed. Law tells Penguin to hook the heart monitor up to Haruka and Shachi to fill the bowl up with water and to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. Law takes the patient gown from Shachi and dresses Haruka in it to keep his crew mates from getting distracted. 

Law spent the next two days without eating or sleeping trying his best to keep her temperature and heart rate down so that she wouldn’t be boiled alive or her heart wouldn’t burst. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to find a new hobby


	4. So, I may have kept some things from you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka may have lied to Law

After having a fever for two days, Haruka finally wakes up. She groans and law gets up from his chair to get her a glass of water. 

“You’re awake,” he says as he hands her the glass. She takes a sip. 

“That's obvious.”

“Do you know how bad it gets when you pass out with a fever.”

“No, never really cared, and do you know how bad you look right now?” That one earned her a glare. 

“There were points where your temperature would rise above 150 degrees Fahrenheit and your heart rate was almost to 300 BPM. You should have died. And I don’t just mean over the last two days, I mean a long time ago, when it happened to you the very first time. How have you survived up until now?”

“It’s only been two days?,” She says, completely ignoring everything else he just said, “I’ve stayed alive because my crewmate is a doctor and he’s the one who’s been handling me when I pass out every time.”

“He must be a great doctor then, to keep you alive this long.” Law says sincerely.

“Clearly not as great as you, though,” Haruka gives Law a small smile, “seen as you got it down to only two days of me having a fever.”

“Yes, well I still have some testing and other things I need to do, so don’t get your hopes up just yet. I’ll have Bepo bring the ship up so you can get some fresh air and have a meal prepared for you, so go ahead and get dressed.” Law walks over to the com system in his room and calls the navigation room and the kitchen. Haruka puts on the boxers, pants and shirt that Law had on the nightstand by the bed. Surprisingly Law’s clothes fit Haruka pretty well as she is only a couple of inches shorter than him and her breasts aren’t too big, so Law’s shirt fits comfortably. Law finishes his call and Haruka asks, 

“So you haven’t done my laundry yet?”

“Does it look like it?” Law turns to face Haruka and sighs, “I’ve been a bit preoccupied. And to be honest I forgot about it. I’ll have Uni do them later. By the way, I looked at your blood. You’re lying to me aren’t you?” Haruka’s eyes go wide for a second, then she looks away from Law.

“Right, of course you would be able to tell if you took my blood. I’m sorry. It’s just a reflex. I only ever tell people that I’m close with because it can be dangerous if too many people know. I’m part of the almost extinct demon race, in fact, I’m pretty sure I’m the last of my kind. That’s why my eyes are the color that they are and why my Temperature is below normal. Demons are 10x sturdier than your average human, so that’s why I’ve also survived up until now. Demons can withstand extreme temperatures, that’s why the fever doesn’t affect me that much. But the disease is finally catching up with me. I don’t have long, so I would really appreciate it if you could still try to find a cure and maybe not sell me off to a slave trader.” Law knits his eyebrows.

“I’m not going to sell you off to anybody and of course I’m still going to find a cure for you. And I’ll even keep my mouth shut about you being a demon, even to my crew. But I am still your doctor, so don’t be keeping any more secrets from me. I need to know everything up front, you don’t have any more, do you?” 

“Uh, not that I can think of at the moment. Besides that point I’m really an open book, so if something comes up or if you have any more questions I’m completely willing to tell you everything and then some.”

“Good.”

Bepo announces that the sub has breached the surface. As they walk out of Law’s room Haruka notices that Law moved her umbrella by the door. She grabs it and Law and Haruka go up on deck to take in the fresh air. They find Bepo up there already laying on the deck with a few other crew mates. Law makes a beeline for Bepo and sits with his back to Bepo, leaning up against him. Haruka giggles at the sight and sits next to Law, also leaning up against Bepo. A newscoo comes by and drops off a newspaper. Law picks it up and reads the front cover with Haruka peeking over his shoulder. Haruka starts laughing at what she just read.

“That had to have been Rayleigh’s idea,” Law gives her a questioning look, “There’s no way in hell Luffy understands the significance of ringing the ox bell 16 times, plus look,” Haruka points to the message on Luffy’s arm,” it was all clearly to garner enough attention just to get this photo in hopes that his crew mates would see it.”

“What does it mean?” Law asks.

“3D2Y with the 3D crossed out. It means not 3 days, but 2 years. I can only assume it means that the next time that the Straw hats are going to be in business is 2 years from now.”

“How do you figure that’s what that means?”

“Because Rayleigh is with him. The 3D stands for 3 days because I know from experience that it only takes Rayleigh 3 days to put a bubble on a ship so that it can sail to fishman Island. They must have had an agreement to meet up after those three days, but Rayleigh told me that his crew was scattered all throughout the world. There’s just no way they would make it back in three days. Rayleigh also said that he had shown up to help Luffy. Now that I see the 2Y, I know that it definitely means 2 years, as in Luffy is gonna take 2 years to train himself and he wants his crew to also take 2 years before they meet up and start their adventure again.” Haruka smiles at the thought of Luffy becoming a bit more mature and taking the time to train before he goes to the New World. Law stares at Haruka in astonishment.

“You’re… incredibly smart.” 

“Heh, I know right. But in actuality it’s all a matter of luck. If I hadn't known Rayleigh then I wouldn’t know what any of it meant.” Haruka smiles at Law.

“True. How do you know him anyway?”

“That could potentially be an incredibly long story, but I’ll just give you the short version. Rayleigh and I used to be a part of the same crew.” Everyone who was on deck screamed WHAT!? And all of their eyes went wide, including Law’s.

“You mean, you were part of the Pirate King’s crew? You would have only been a child.”

“That I was. I was only three when Roger and his crew found me on a ship that was drifting in the ocean. That’s why I also consider Shanks my brother. He was the one who took care of me the most, even after the crew disbanded.” Haruka gave a huge grin as everyone stared at her in astonishment and took turns asking about what it was like on board the Pirate King’s ship and what it was like having a Yonko for a brother.

At some point Law had fallen asleep on Haruka’s shoulders and she let him rest there knowing that he clearly hadn’t slept in the past two days because of her.


	5. So, you’re a real dork, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law loses his cool and shows his dorky ness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and sweet, so think of it as like a filler episode, yeah?

Law allowed Haruka to roam around the sub, as long as she was in the presence of another crew mate, to make sure she doesn’t pass out in a spot that no one walks through everyday. A few days after she woke up from her fever, Haruka got bored, so she just laid on Law’s bed, staring up at the ceiling as he was doing some tests at his desk. She laid there for a couple of hours before Law decided to tell her something that he would soon come to regret. 

“If you’re that bored I have a whole bunch of books under my bed that you can read. All you have to do is lift the bed.” 

“Lift it?” Haruka mumbles to herself as she tries to lift the bed. Law’s bed does indeed rise as she sees that it is on hinges and opens like a door. Of course, opening it like this, his pillows and blankets all fall to the floor and Haruka definitely feels like she can hear him glaring at her. She scans the rows and rows of books all nicely tucked under his bed with the spines facing her so that she can read them. Most of them are medical books, but down on the bottom row she spots two whole rows of comic books. She gasps when she sees the title.

“No! Way!,” Haruka picks up the very first volume of the comic, “I can’t believe you have this! Sora, Warrior of the Sea! Are you a Germa 66 fan, too!?” She says as she flips through the comic. Law whips his head around, his eyes go wide and his cheeks redden.

“I forgot those were in there. And no! I hate Germa 66! I’m a die hard fan of Sora!” Haruka ignores Law and his face gets redder by the second after he realizes what he just said. She looks through the volumes.

“Wow! You have every volume there is!,” Haruka looks back up at Law, “You’re such a dork!” Law’s eye starts to twitch. He gets up from his seat and takes the comic out of her hands and puts it back and shuts his bed.

“You’re not allowed to go in there anymore.” Law says sternly as he heads back to his seat.

“Aww Law, come on! I didn’t mean it like that! I’m glad you’re a dork! Actually wait, don’t take that the wrong way either. What I’m trying to say is that I admire that you have a hobby. I don’t have any hobbies whatsoever, so it’s refreshing when I meet someone who has a hobby. Also,” Haruka picks up the blankets and pillows and makes the bed, “how do you even own Sora, the Warrior of the Sea?”

“I’m from North Blue, but the real question is, how do you know about it? I thought you’re from Wano? That’s in the Grand Line isn’t it?” Law raises his eyebrow at her. Haruka sits on the newly made bed.

“Yeah it is! It’s in the New World, but didn’t you hear my little story a couple of days ago? I was taken when I was three and the Roger pirates found me. They disbanded two years later and then I lived my life with Shanks. We traveled the world. I’ve been to North Blue a couple of times and those comics always kept me entertained when we were passing through. To be honest, I’ve never read anything else besides a newspaper my whole life.” Law blinks a few times at this new knowledge.

“You’ve been to North Blue?” He never did get to hear the whole story because he fell asleep soon after she told them she was a part of the pirate king’s crew.

“Yeah! I wouldn’t be surprised if we even passed each other at some point. I’ve traveled the entire world, almost every island there is, well almost all the ones that are on a map and even some that aren’t on any maps.” She gives him a big goofy grin. Haruka loves talking about her past travels and about all the different islands she’s been to.

“I’d say that should count as a hobby. Not many people can say that they’ve traveled the world. Do you know how extremely difficult that is?”

“Yup! I did it. There were a lot of times when I thought Shanks had lost his mind and that he was definitely going to get us killed, but it always worked out in the end. And if it is a hobby, then maybe I should get back to it sometime. I stopped traveling the world when I stopped traveling with Shanks. That was eight years ago when I decided that I wanted to see my home country again.”

“Well, if that’s the case, then I need to hurry up and make a cure, don’t I?” Law smirks. Haruka smiles at him.

Once Law is fixated back on his tests Haruka opens his bed and grabs a stack of comics. She reads the comics for the rest of the day and night after they eat dinner. Haruka starts to feel sleepy around midnight and notices that Law is making the pile of blankets and pillows on the floor that he’s slept in for the past few days, ever since Haruka woke up from her fever. She gets up and stretches, heading for the bathroom. She takes off her clothes, save for her panties and puts on one of Law’s shirts that she has been using as pajamas. She really doesn’t feel like taking a shower because of how tired she is from lounging around all day. Besides, she took a shower last night and hasn’t done anything all day to warrant another shower, so she is content without getting one. She heads back to the bed and puts the piles of comics back under the bed and crawls in bed. She crawls to the edge of the bed, to the side where Law is sleeping on the floor. 

“Hey, Law?”

“Hmmm?” He mumbles from under his covers, half asleep already.

“You know, I really don’t mind it if you sleep in the bed.” Haruka says, feeling bad that Law is sleeping on the hard floor while she takes over his comfy bed.

“I’m fine here.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think you are. There’s no way you’re gonna get a good enough sleep on the floor like that, especially if you’re there for the next two months. I need you in tip top shape if you’re going to cure me.” She says sternly, trying to give him a good enough reason to get into the bed. It’s also true that she thinks he needs to get a better sleep, she wants to get cured as quickly as possible and needs Law at his best for that. Law looks up at Haruka, unsure if she’s really okay with sharing his bed with her even though he really wants his bed back.

“You’re right about that. It is slightly uncomfortable. But—“

“No buts! Get your ass in this bed! I already told you I don’t mind. Besides I know you know how strong I am. If you try anything I’ll just kick your ass!” Haruka puffs her cheeks at her one chance for survival. Law sighs outwardly, but on the inside he’s really happy to get part of his bed back.

“Fine,” He gets up off the floor and puts his pillow and blanket on the bed and crawls in, “feel better?” Haruka gets under her covers and smiles at Law.

“Yup! Goodnight!”

“Goodnight.”

The next morning when Law woke up he found that Haruka was a mover. Law wakes up in the same position he fell asleep in, on his back, but Haruka on the other hand… Haruka is on her stomach with her head by Law’s feet. Her left foot is on her pillow and her right leg is hanging diagonal over Law’s torso, exposing her panties for him to see. Her blanket is on the floor and her left arm is under her torso while her right arm is hugging his legs. Law Looks down to see the position that she is in and his face reddens. His face turns an even darker red when he realizes that he has morning wood.

Law tries to maneuver out of the bed without waking her, proving to be extremely difficult, seeing as she basically wrapped herself around him sometime in the middle of the night. Haruka groans as Law gets up and out of bed, waking her up.

“Hmm ‘morning Law,” Haruka chuckles, “and little Law.” Law covers his morning wood with his hand and grabs his pillow, throwing it at Haruka.

“Do you mind!” He yells and storms off to the bathroom.

Once Haruka hears the water turn on she gets up out of bed and stretches. She goes into the bathroom and sits on the toilet to pee. Law hears this and peeks his head out from the curtains.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

“What does it look like? I gotta pee. Plus,” Haruka pulls the curtain back a little, “it’s not fair that you got to see my lady bits and I don’t get to see your manly bits.” 

“Haru-ya!” Law swats her hand away and the curtain falls back to where it was. Haruka’s eyes go wide. Law just called her by her nickname, Haru. only her close friends and family have ever called her that. 

“What did you just call me?” She doesn’t know how she feels about Law calling her that. 

“Would you just get out and let me finish my shower in peace.” Law shuts the curtain completely and turns the water to cold.

Haruka finishes her business. She grabs her clothes and changes in the bedroom. She lays on the bed waiting for Law to get out of the shower. Law walks out of the bathroom dressed and Haruka gets up.

“So, are you gonna tell me why you shortened my name? Only my friends and family call me Haru.” Law’s face gets a twinge pink and he looks away from her, going to sit in his chair.

“It just rolls off the tongue easier. Are you that bothered by it?”

“That depends, do you mind calling yourself my friend?” She’s not really bothered, so much as she’s confused on whether or not Law is her friend or just her doctor.

“No.” He said with no hesitation. This brought a smile to Haruka’s face.

“Okay! Then you can call me Haru whenever you want. To be honest it does sound funny when you say ‘Haruka-ya’” she laughs at her own impression of Law and he gives her a smile and chuckles at her impression of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I lied. This chapter was longer than planned. Wasn’t planning on doing the whole morning bit, but hey! What happens, happens!
> 
> Also, I love Law’s dorky side so much. He’s like a sheep in wolf’s clothing, but, you know, a dork inside a cool person’s body.


	6. So, let’s go on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew stops at an island and Haruka drags Law on a date that ends in a bloody mess

Haruka has been with the heart pirates for the past month and they have gotten into a routine for when Haruka passes out. Everyone moves into action, immediately knowing what they need to do. 

Today Haruka wakes up from the fourth fever this month with Law by her side with a glass of water. He’s gotten used to how her fever works and so he takes shifts with Penguin and Shachi so that he can get some sleep, taking into consideration what Haruka told him a month ago about not being able to function properly without any sleep. He had just woken up and relieved Shachi of his shift a few hours ago. 

Law goes to the com to tell Bepo to bring the sub up for air, even though they just dove a couple of hours ago. Bepo understood what it meant when his captain told him to bring the sub up, though. He knew that it meant Haruka was awake.

The sub breaches the surface. Law and Haruka go up on deck with some of the crew, with Haruka not forgetting her trusty umbrella. Up on deck Haruka stretches and scans the horizon.

“Ah! There’s an island over there! Hey, Bepo! Take us to the island,” Haruka yells at Bepo, earning a glare from Law and a confused look from Bepo.

“Last I knew you weren’t the captain of this ship,” Law chides Haruka, then turns to Bepo, “Bepo-ya! Take us to the island.”

“Aye Aye captain!” Bepo heads down to the navigation room as everyone heads back inside so that the ship can go back under.

They get to the island and they all go back up on deck, everyone's excited to finally be back on land after a month in the ocean. Law tells the crew to be back at the sub by tomorrow afternoon so that they can set off again. Most of the crew disembarks the sub and heads off in their own little groups toward the city that they dropped anchor nearby. Haruka pulls her bandana down over her eyes and opens her umbrella. She hooks her arm in Law's arm and drags him ashore.

"Come on, let's go on a date. I want coffee and some cake." Haruka was starving after being passed out for the past two days with a fever. Law, on the other hand, pauses at this because he doesn’t like her wording..

"Just to make things clear, I don't date patients." Law doesn’t want her to get any funny ideas about their relationship. Until she’s cured he wants their relationship to be strictly business. But that doesn’t mean that he hasn’t thought about it. Haruka also pauses and says in an all too serious tone, 

"Law, I didn't mean it like we're going on a date as lovers. I meant it like we're going as friends. But hey, if you don't want to go on a date, that's fine by me," Haruka smiles and lets go of Law's arm, "that just means we can totally go to a bakery! I could really go for some croissants!" Haruka skips ahead of Law.

"Haru-ya!" He yells, really not wanting to step inside a place that sells the one food he hates the most. Haruka giggles as she twirls her umbrella and runs away from Law as he tries to catch up with her, trying to stop her from going to a bakery. At some point Law gave up chasing her and just walked behind her as he watched her look for a place to eat. 

They find a coffee shop that also sells cakes. They walk in and sit down. Law only orders a coffee, black. Haruka orders a chocolate cake and an au lait coffee.

“You know, I’ve been wondering, but how do you get around that easily with your eyes covered like that?” Asks Law as he crosses his leg over the other and takes a sip of the coffee the waiter just brought over.

“Hmm?,” Haruka swallows the piece of cake she just took a bite of, “Oh, it’s not that hard. All of my senses are heightened a lot more than a normal human’s and I’ve honed my perception ryuo to perfection, so I can sense everything that’s going on around me and even see quite a few seconds into the future, well more like hear a few seconds, since, you know.” Haruka points to her bandana covering her eyes.

“Perception ryuo. What’s that?”

“Ah, right. I guess foreigners call it Haki. It’s something you’re definitely going to need to learn before you go to the New World. All the pirates who are anybody knows how to use it.”

“Hmm. That so?,” Law says more to himself than to Haruka as he takes a sip of coffee and swallows it hard, “wait, that allows you to see into the future?” Law says all wide-eyed as he sets down his coffee, feeling like he might drop it. Haruka takes a bite of her cake and smiles at him.

“Yup!” She says with her mouth full of chocolatey goodness.

“That’s incredibly useful, but how do you do it? How does Haki work?” The doctor in Law wants something new to dissect.

“Uh, that’s like a full on training session right there. The most I can really say, for now, is that it’s like your body’s energy or life force. It’s really hard to explain because it’s not really a science, it’s more of something you have to physically do for yourself to understand it. I can always teach you after you cure me.” Haruka smiles and Law takes a sip of his coffee.

“Right, I need to stay focused on that first. But are there other ways to use it besides just being able to see into the future?” Law can’t help but be curious at this new information that Haruka is giving him. Haruka chuckles at this.

“Yeah. There’s essentially three different types of Haki. Perception, Armament, and Conqueror's. I excel at both perception and armament, but I can’t use conqueror’s. Perception is like what I already described, it’s a feeling. You can perceive the things that are happening around you from the tiniest movements from bugs to the smallest reaction in a person’s muscles before they attack and, like me, if you hone it enough you can see a few seconds into the future. That includes hearing too.”

Haruka takes a moment to take a bite of her cake and a sip of coffee before resuming,

“Now armament Haki is just like what it sounds like, armor. There’s two different kinds. The first kind is an armor for your body, it will visibly turn your skin black and the more you hone it the harder it will be. I’ve honed mine so much that even Dracule Mihawk wouldn’t be able to cut through it! Well, that is if he weren’t to use his own Haki. With this kind of Haki you can also extend it to anything you’re holding, such as your sword. This way your sword becomes harder and you can even cut through steel.” Haruka demonstrates this to Law by picking up the knife she has to cut her cake with and using her armament Haki on it, showing Law how it turns color. Law watches curiously as Haruka picks up her fork next and easily slices through it with the knife.

“That’s just something minor you could do with armament Haki. Another thing I personally like to do is actually use it as armor. You see, my trusty umbrella isn’t just for show, I use it as a shield by flowing my Haki into it. Though it only works if I’m being hailed by bullets and swords that aren’t infused with Haki, or at least weak Haki. Anyway, the second type of armament Haki is invisible and much more difficult to explain, let alone show. It’s kind of like creating an explosion, though I know a lot of people would yell at me for explaining it like that, but I really don’t know how else to explain it.” Law just stares wide eyed at Haruka for a few seconds while she takes a couple of bites of her cake and sips on her coffee.

“Now that sounds incredibly useful and I should really learn it before going to the New World. So, I know you said you can’t use conqueror’s, but what is it?”

“That. Is probably the least difficult to explain, but the most difficult to teach. It’s supposed to be pretty rare for someone to be able to use it, but there’s a whole bunch of people in the New World who can use it, like my brother and the rest of the Yonko. It’s kind of like a blood lust, I guess. You know when people are just so murderous it just kinda seeps off of them and gives you the creeps? Yeah, well conqueror’s works the same way. You give off this sort of wave and anybody in the vicinity will be knocked out. It all depends on how much the user has honed it though. For those just figuring it out you can only really scare off animals. But if you hone it more then you can make people within a certain range pass out if they have a weak will. Ones with a stronger will tend to stay standing unless your Haki is strong enough to make even strong willed people pass out. So, that’s the gist of that. I can physically teach all of this to you once you cure me, of course.” Law smiles at this.

“Thanks, this is really helpful information. I really didn’t plan on going to the New World yet anyway because of some work I wanted to do here first, but this just gives me another reason to put off going there for a while. And of course, you don’t have to teach me until after I’ve cured you. Speaking of which I have some good and bad news to tell you concerning your disease.” At this Law calls the waiter over asking for a refill and Haruka gets a refill on her coffee and cake, as well as asking for a new fork. After they get their refills, Law continues.

“Do you want good or bad first?”

“Uh, well considering that I’m dying nothing could be worse than that, so bad first.”

“Actually never mind, I have to tell you the good news first otherwise the bad news won’t make sense. I was just trying to be considerate but it seems that plan backfired,” If Law could see her eyes right now, he would see that Haruka was trying to bore a hole into his soul, “anyway, the good news is that I found out your disease targets only a very specific kind of mutation, meaning only those that have the same mutation as you and who have eaten a devil fruit can get it. The fact that I found out which mutation it targets means that I can get started on creating a cure right away, but here’s the bad news. Your blood hasn’t stabilized yet.” seeing confusion on Haruka’s face as she cocks her head, Law continues, 

“You know how the disease only shows up when you pass out?” Haruka nods her head at this and Law sees it as a signal to continue.

“Well, that’s what I mean by it hasn’t stabilized. It won’t become stable until for probably another couple of weeks and I can’t finish the cure until it’s stable because the mutation for the disease changes ever so slightly every single time you pass out. So, I have to wait until the disease shows itself while you’re still awake.” 

“But. But, what if—what if it doesn’t ever show itself. What if it doesn’t show itself until I’m basically dead. Law I can’t wait that long.”

“I know, but that’s the only way I’m going to be able to make the cure. I can create a base for it now, but I won’t be able to make it specialized until your blood stabilizes. When that happens it should only take me a few hours to make the cure, no longer than a day.”

Haruka hangs her head and squeezes her hands together in contemplation. After a few seconds she scarfs down the rest of her cake and downs her coffee.

“If that’s the case, then I don’t have time to wallow in self pity! Law! Take me on a date, I deserve to have some fun before I die.” Haruka is being persistent with asking Law on a date, trying to see how he really feels about it.

“What did I tell you about dating before.” Law keeps dodging his feelings, though.

“Yeah, yeah. You don’t date your patients,” Haruka gets up and grabs her umbrella, she sticks out a hand towards Law, “well how about your friends, then?” Law smirks and takes her hand as he stands up.

“Smart ass.” They walk out of the coffee shop and head down the street to see what else there is to do around the city.

As they are walking around the city, hand in hand, they come across a park. Walking through the park they spot a pond that has peddle boats. Haruka doesn’t find that interesting so they pass it right up. As they keep walking they come across a garden. They walk through the garden. Haruka pulls up her bandana, not feeling anybody around, so that she can take in the scenery. They walk around the garden and are about to leave when Law spots a sign. He drags Haruka towards it and goes wide-eyed like a kid in a candy shop. Haruka looks up and sees that the sign reads ‘Deadly Plants’. She smiles widely and starts to drag Law inside the fenced off area to look around. They are in there for a couple of hours looking at all the plants. There are some that were poisonous, but harmless and then there are some that could kill you with one touch, then there are some that are alive and carnivorous. Every single plant in here is either poisonous or could eat a person. Once the two of them are satisfied with what they have seen they leave the garden and the park. With her bandana back over her eyes, Haruka links arms with Law as the two of them walk the streets of the city as the sun is going down.

“Ugh, Law! I’m hungry.” Haruka drags her feet as she leans against Law.

“Don’t lean on me. I’m not gonna carry you either, you have two perfectly good feet, you can walk on your own,” that got Law some glares from passing strangers who thought Haruka was blind and needed somebody to show her around, “and if you’re that hungry then use your all powerful nose to find us something to eat.” Haruka’s face lights up as she stands up straighter.

“Really!? Are you gonna pay for it this time?” Haruka has a bad habit of trying to get other people to pay for things for her, despite her actually being pretty rich from all the treasure her and her crew has “found” on pirate ships along their journey.

“That depends, are you going to pig out like you always do?” He says, knowing that she always eats a ton. Haruka playfully smacks Law’s arm.

“I do not ‘pig out’, as you call it, I just eat a lot.” Law sighs. To him pigging out and eating a lot is the same thing.

“Fine, whatever. But I’ll only pay for it if you promise not to eat any bread.” He says, really wanting to avoid the fiasco that happened when she first boarded his ship. Haruka’s jaw drops at this.

“No. Bread? Oh my. What is a woman to do? You can’t do this to me Law. I can’t survive without bread!” Haruka knows that bread is the one thing in the world that Law hates the most and she loves making fun of him for it. The two of them are getting stares as Haruka displays her dramatization of not being able to eat bread.

“Well then, I guess you’ll have to pay for your own food.” Law continues walking, leaving Haruka behind.

“Wait, Law! I was just joking, okay? Fine, fine. You can pay for it and I won’t eat any bread, got it?” Haruka jogs to catch up with Law.

“Fine, whatever. Just hurry up and pick a place, will you?”

Haruka smiles and starts to chuckle at Law’s impatience. The chuckling soon turns into coughing. Haruka has to stop in her tracks as she continues to cough, dropping to her knees and dropping her umbrella as she reaches for Law with one hand and coughs into the sleeve of her other. Law turns around and kneels by Haruka.

“Haru-ya!? Do you need some water? Should I take you back to the sub?” Haruka starts to tap her chest as she continues to cough into her sleeve.

“Can’t — *cough* *cough* — breath — *cough*” Law takes the arm that she was coughing into and sees that it’s starting to get covered in blood.

“Room. Shambles.” Law takes them back to the sub as fast as he can.

  
  
  



	7. So, let’s cry about it and have a moment together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka finally comes to terms with her disease and the fact that death is just around the corner

Law takes Haruka straight to the operating room. He first sets up an oxygen tank to help get her breathing stabilized while he mixes up some medicine to help stop the bleeding. Using his devil fruit powers he injects the medicine straight into her lungs to staunch the bleeding. While she is still trying to stabilize her breath with the oxygen tank, Law takes her blood and studies it to see if it has stabilized yet. By the time he is done studying her blood she is breathing steady. Law sighs.

“No signs of stabilization yet. I don’t know how much longer it’s gonna take,” Law pauses to turn around and look at Haruka where her eyes would be if they weren’t covered with her bandana as he walks over to her, “are you alright?” He lifts her bandana from her eyes so that he can stare into them. She looks up and stares back.

“No, I’m dying, remember,” she says flatly, “geez, I don’t even have the energy for jokes. I’m really tired. That took a lot out of me, a lot more than fighting a Marine admiral.” Haruka smirked but it didn’t last long. Law could see the exhaustion on her face and reached up to cup her cheek. Law knows he’s starting to have feelings for her, but he also knows that he shouldn’t have those feelings for her, not now, and not ever. After realizing what he just did he quickly drops his hand and turns around, crouching a little.

“Well, then hop on. I’ll take you to the bed so you can get some sleep.” Haruka didn’t have enough energy to say something witty about Law giving her a piggyback ride, so she just hopped on and told him thank you, of course Law pretended not to hear that as he took her back to his room.

He laid her down on his bed and was about to walk over to his desk to start on the base for the cure when Haruka reached out and pulled him back on the bed with him landing on top of her.

“Haru-ya—“

“Can you stay here? Just for tonight, no working on anything. I—I—“ it all just hits Haruka right in the face. All the pain and suffering she has had to deal with all alone with this disease over the past year is hitting her all at once. She realizes that it’s really happening. She’s really dying. Tears start to flow down Haruka’s face. Law gets up to sit beside her and wipes away her tears as she sits up. He grabs the back of her head and pulls her into his chest. She bundles his shirt up into her fists as she bawls her eyes out for about an hour before she has no more tears to cry with. The whole time Law was being patient with her and just sat there without saying a word and petting her head. Haruka pulls back enough to look Law in the eyes and sniffles.

“I’m sorry.” She really means it. She rarely ever cries and when she does it’s rarely ever in front of someone. She felt bad for making him listen to her cry. Law reaches up to caress her cheek and she leans into it. Haruka just might be starting to have feelings for Law, too.

“Don’t be. You clearly needed it. How long have you been holding it in?” Haruka looks away from Law.

“The day I found out I was gonna die from a disease. I haven’t cried since. Actually, no, wait, that’s not true. I let some tears fall for the first time since, when I told Kid that I only had a couple of months to live back on Sabaody,” she looks back up at Law, “Law, I’m scared. I’m super duper incredibly terrified. Not of dying, just of dying of a disease in particular. That’s not how I want to die.”

“I promise you I’ll make a cure in time. You’re not going to die. I won’t let you. But I can’t promise that it won’t be painful. What happened today was just the beginning of the kind of pain you’re going to face from now on. You’re going to have really bad days where it’s going to feel like you’re dying and then you’ll have less bad days where it just feels like a really terrible cold. Either way, there’s a lot of pain in the near future. I just need you to bear with it until I make that cure.” Haruka cups Law’s cheeks in her hands and brings her face closer to his. Haruka is getting the urge to kiss Law, but then an image of Kid pops into her head. She’s in love with Kid and once she’s cured she’ll be able to accept his proposal, but is that what she really wants? Now that she’s had some time away from Kid she’s starting to think differently.

“Since when did you get the ability to see the future?” Haruka says, avoiding the kiss that both of them wanted. She is still figuring out her feelings, after all. Law sighs loudly and drops his hand from her cheek as he hangs his head.

“You’re a real mood killer, you know that.” Law was really hoping for that kiss, hoping it would help sort out his feelings for her. Haruka lifts Law’s face up as she smiles at him.

“I know, but I just couldn’t help it.” Ah, screw it. Haruka can’t help herself so she leans in closer and kisses Law. He freezes for a second before he relaxes and gives in to the mood he was feeling earlier. He kisses her back, locking their lips as he slides his tongue in her mouth. They soon pull apart to catch their breath.

“Haru-ya.” Is all Law can get out before she releases him and pulls away, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to change into pajamas. He wanted to tell her how he really felt, but she didn’t want to hear it, afraid that it might change things between the two of them. And right now she wants Law to focus on the cure. After she is cured, then they can talk about their feelings for one another.

"I know Law. You don’t date patients. Look that’s not what I was wanting from you either,” she speaks from the bathroom with the door cracked half way open as she gets changed, “It’s just … you said there was a mood and that I ruined it. I figured that was the mood you were hoping for, so I went with it.” What she really wanted to say was that things are complicated right now and she wants to share her feelings, but she also isn’t sure of them just yet. Haruka comes out of the bathroom with only one of Law’s shirts on and her underwear.

“It did feel like that kind of mood, yes. And I admit I was definitely going to kiss you before you ruined it. But, like I’ve said, I don’t date patients and I would have ended that kiss, just like this one.” Law really wanted to tell her that he likes her, screw the whole ‘I don’t date my patients’ shit, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it because he doesn’t want to ruin what they have now. Law gets up off the bed and strips to his boxers as Haruka crawls into bed. 

“Are you really not going to work tonight?” Law gets into bed under her covers.

“You asked me not to, so I’m not going to. I’ll stay here tonight, where you need me the most right now.” It’s also where Law wants to be the most. Haruka scoots closer to Law leaning her head into his chest as they both get comfortable, trying to share the same pillow.

“You owe me bread now.” Haruka says matter-of-factly, just now remembering that she’s been wanting a croissant all day. Law sighs. He’s glad that they got the touchy feely stuff pushed to the back burner, but did she have to bring up bread just to change the subject?

“Really? You just had to bring that up, now of all times? And how do you even figure that? When have I ever said I was going to buy you bread?”

“I’ve been saying it all day. I’ve been craving croissants all day. After you were going to buy me dinner I was gonna drag your ass into a bakery and get me a damn croissant.” 

“Fine, I give up. I’ll buy you one tomorrow. But I’m not touching it and don’t you dare make me try it.” Haruka smiles into his chest.

“Thank you! Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

  
  



	8. So, just cure me already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka is getting weaker everyday and Law is finally able to make the cure, but a surprise pops up that could change things for Haruka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> Loss of pregnancy.

Three weeks have passed since Haruka first started coughing up blood. Most of the days, when she wasn't passed out, she was stuck in bed coughing. There are rare occasions where Haruka has enough energy to take her own shower and go down to the kitchen to eat, though she does still cough on those days, but they're not as bad.

Today is one of those days. Haruka wakes up around the same time as Law does around 5 in the morning, but she doesn't have the energy to get out of bed and she’s feeling a bit nauseous, just like she was yesterday. Maybe it’s a new symptom that nobody knew anything about? For the next few hours Haruka watches Law work at his desk, until she gets enough energy, and the room stops swaying so much, to get out of bed around 8 to take a shower because she doesn’t know when she’ll have enough energy to take a shower again.

"Do you need help?" Law asks her, knowing that there were a few times where she collapsed in the shower, either from a fever or really bad coughing fits. He doesn’t want her getting hurt anymore than she already is.

"No! I got it this time, I promise." Haruka coughs a few times as she walks into the bathroom and closes the door, leaving it cracked open a bit, just in case. Law sighs at this, knowing that his patient said this every single time. And sure, there were times that she could do it by herself, but he just couldn't shake the fact that there were a few times that she couldn't do it by herself.

Haruka is able to get through her shower without any serious coughing fits or passing out. She walks out into the room with fresh clothes on. She feels much more energized and even feels a bit hungry.

"Hey Law, I'm gonna go get breakfast." 

"Alright, hold on. Give me a minute. I'll go with you." Law finishes writing something down as Haruka puts one hand on her stomach and the other on her mouth. That feeling of hunger wasn’t hunger pangs, it was her nausea coming back.

"Nevermind, I don't feel so good." Haruka runs to the bathroom and throws up in the toilet. Law goes over to his desk to grab a plastic cup. As Haruka’s doctor, Law knows everything about her and he knows that she’s been having an unusual symptom of nausea lately. Plus he can’t shake the fact that he encountered Haruka and Eustass Kid on a date when they were back on Sabaody. He can only speculate what’s making her sick, that is, until he can get some proof. He walks into the bathroom and holds Haruka's hair for her as she pukes some more. When she feels like she's done she sits on the floor by the toilet and offers a thanks to Law as he lets go of her hair and hands her the plastic cup.

"Get me a urine sample, would you?" She scoffs at him. 

"Really!?" What in the hell does he need that for? Law walks out of the bathroom to give her some privacy and goes to the bedside to fill a glass with some water.

"Yes, really. You said yesterday that you were feeling nauseous, right? And this morning you didn't get out of bed right away, and you took longer in the shower than you normally do. So, yes, really. Get me a urine sample. I need to do some tests. It's not supposed to be a symptom of the devil's disease, but for some reason you're puking." Law walks back into the bathroom and hands a glass of water to Haruka as she hands him the plastic cup with urine in it, with a glare.

"Maybe you should take another blood sample, then. Maybe it's because I'm about to die." Haruka doesn’t even want to think that it’s something other than the disease. She already has enough on her plate; she doesn't want to add anything to it.

"Don't be so pessimistic. You still have a week left. I'll go test this. Do you want one of the guys to bring some food up here?"

"No, I'm good. I'll wait a little longer to eat something. I think I'm just gonna sit in here for a while too." Haruka can speculate what is making her nauseous too. And she isn’t fond of the idea, but it’s a huge possibility. 

"Okay." Law goes back into the room to his desk to do some tests. It only takes him about fifteen minutes to find what he was looking for and it’s just what he was suspecting. As he's cleaning up, Haruka yells for him.

"Law! I don't feel so good. Can you help me up?" Law sets down what he's cleaning up and goes into the bathroom.

"What's wrong? Are you going to puke again?" Law grabs one of her arms to help her up off the floor.

"No, it's —" Haruka passes out and Law catches her.

"— A fever. Shit. I can't have you pass out now, I haven't told you what it is that's making you puke." Law picks her up and takes her to the bed. He waits by her bedside, shaking his leg nervously. He can’t make the cure without her blood being stabilized, but he also can’t do it without her permission. He really needs to be able to tell her what’s happening. About 20 minutes later Haruka groans and turns to her side to start having a coughing fit.

"Haru-ya." Law gets up and goes to her side. She continues to cough, wheezing in between, trying to catch her breath. Law grabs the oxygen mask off the tank he put beside the bed for her and puts it on her in between coughs. Once her coughing slows down, Law gets a syringe and takes her blood because he finds that it’s odd that she’s awake, but she still has a fever. After looking at her blood for ten minutes, he returns to her bedside to tell her what he found.

“I have two pieces of good news for you, although I suppose they could be bad news depending on how you look at it.” Haruka tries to sit up and Law helps her rest her back to the headboard.

“What is it?” Haruka leans her head on Law’s shoulder, barely being able to keep herself awake due to the fever.

“Well, your blood has finally stabilized, which is probably why you’re awake right now even though you have a fever. I can get working on the cure right away.”

“I feel like there’s a but in there. What’s the second thing?”

“But, you’re puking is caused by the fact that you’re pregnant. The fact that you have morning sickness means that you’re about two months pregnant. Two months ago we were all still back at Sabaody Archipelago. I saw the way you and Kid were with each other. I don’t mean to pry too much, but I’m curious, is it his?” Haruka took a while to answer Law as she was still grasping what he just said.

“I’m… pregnant?” Of course she is. Why wouldn’t she be. Kid didn’t even bother using protection because what’s the point if she was going to die, right?

“Yes. I suspected that’s what it was. That’s why I had you pee in a cup.”

“I’m… freaking… pregnant,” Haruka looks up at Law as he gives her a questioning look, “we both thought I was going to die, so we didn’t really think that it was important. I never thought I would get pregnant, though. I—I—I don’t know what to do Law. What do I do?” The first thing that pops into her head is a head of red hair, Shinzo. Would this child have red hair too? Does Kid even want a kid? Should she keep it? All these questions come rushing at her and she doesn’t know what to do. She hopes Law would help her find an answer because what could she do? She is dying, so does that mean the baby is too?

“I can’t answer that for you, but you should know that the cure that I had planned to make is going to target not only the disease, but also the mutation that it targets as well so that you don’t get it in the future. It’s going to completely rewrite your DNA so that it doesn’t have the mutation that the disease targets. And in doing so, it could kill the baby. With this cure the baby will only have about a 10% chance at surviving. If you want me to, I can try to come up with a different cure that has a better survival rate for the baby, but it will take me at least a few days if not a couple of weeks to come up with it.” Tears start to silently fall down Haruka’s face as she grabs hold of Law’s shirt. Well, at least she has an answer now, even though it is one she wasn’t hoping for.

“I don’t… have that kind… of time. I only have… a week… at the most.” Haruka’s breathing started to slow and her hand weakened and fell into her lap as she started to hiccup from the sobbing.

“Haru-ya? What do you want me to do?” Haruka lays back down in the bed to scream into the pillow.

“I don’t… have that kind of… time, Law! Just hurry up… and make the damn cure!” She says in between sobs. All she has ever wanted for the past year was to either be cured or go out with a flashy bang. She didn’t think she would ever have to make a choice like this, even though it seems like she doesn’t have much of a choice at all. She wants to live and she’ll do whatever it takes.

Law leaves her side to start working on the cure, but Haruka starts having coughing fits again, really bad ones too. She is finding it hard to breath even with the oxygen tank. Law had to hurry up and mix together some medicine that would help subside the coughing fits. After administering the medicine, he calls for Penguin and Shachi to come help with Haruka’s fever and coughing fits while he works on the cure. Haruka passes out again after her coughing fits subside.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah, so I’m a political science major and so any of the medical stuff that I’ve written about I just kinda came up with what sounded good and honestly didn’t fact check it or anything cuz I didn’t want to end up down a rabbit hole full of weird medical facts


	9. So, I’m cured, but now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka’s finally cured but she realizes she needs to tell the people she’s closest with that she’s not dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> Loss of Pregnancy

It takes Law five hours to complete the cure and administer it. It only takes about five minutes for it to start to affect Haruka. She ends up waking up and screaming, squirming around on the bed and scratching at her skin. Shachi and Penguin panic, asking their captain if that’s supposed to happen. He explains the kind of cure that he gave her will completely rewrite her DNA and because of that it is incredibly painful. He tells them to go place something on the operating table quickly. After they do, Law creates a room over the entire sub and shambles Haruka to the operating room. Once Law gets there himself he has Shachi and Penguin put restraints on her, so that she doesn’t hurt herself while the cure is trying to work. There isn’t much that Law can do for her now, except watch over her to make sure things go smoothly. He figured that she wouldn’t want anyone else to see her like this and so he kicked Shachi and Penguin out, telling them to tell everyone else that no one is allowed near there until he says so.

Haruka screamed out in pain for three days straight. On the third day her screams started to get weaker, so Law took a blood sample to see if the cure had worked completely. He found that it should be done by the end of the day. Haruka’s screams suddenly got louder and when Law turned around to check on her he saw blood. Her pants and yukata were getting soaked with blood. He knew then that she lost the baby. Law waited until her screams turned into grunts and got less frequent to take off her clothes and clean up the blood that was everywhere. Once he was done cleaning he put a patient's gown on her because that was all he had on hand at the time. By the time her screams had completely stopped and she finally passed out it was almost midnight on the third day. Because she was passed out, and no longer writhing in pain, Law took off Haruka’s restraints and shambled her back up to his room, in his bed. Haruka then slept for the next four days.

Haruka woke up with a groan, snapping a sleeping Law up from the chair he was leaning back in.

“Haru-ya,” Law gets up out of his chair and walks over to the desk to pour a glass of water and then grabs some pain relievers, taking them over to Haruka, “Here, take these.” Haruka is having trouble getting up by herself, so Law sets the glass and pills on the nightstand to help Haruka sit up and lean her back on the headboard. He helps her take the pills with some water.

“How are you feeling?” Law asks Haruka as he goes to sit beside her on the bed.

“Tired. Splitting head. Wanna cry. No energy.” She says taking a breath in between every word.

“Yeah. You went through a lot. It took three days for the cure to completely work its way through your body. You screamed almost the entire time. Then you were out for four more days. You hungry? Do you want to eat?” Haruka nodded slightly then slightly shook her head.

“Hungry, no energy to eat. Need. More. Sleep.” She rested her head on Law’s shoulder and quickly fell back to sleep. Law almost fell asleep, too until he heard a pounding on his door.

“Captain! Are you in there?” Law lays Haruka down, gently resting her head on the pillow and getting up from the bed. He then pulls the blanket up to her shoulders and heads for the door. He whips the door open and glares at Penguin, then shuts the door gently behind him.

“Will you keep your voice down, Haru-ya’s trying to sleep.”

“Oh, sorry captain. It’s just that it’s been a week since any of us have heard from you. I checked the operating room and neither of you were there so I came here. Has she woken up yet? Do you guys want any food? You really don’t look good, captain. Like you haven’t slept all week. Also, the cook’s starting to get irritated that you’re only eating the rice balls he makes and puts in the fridge. And he’s getting tired of finding random medical supplies in there too. You… should…” Penguin trails off as he sees the glare on Law’s face intensify.

“Haru-ya woke up for a few minutes, long enough to take some painkillers. And we’re both hungry, but we’re also really tired. You’re right, I haven’t slept all that much all week. To be honest, I don’t think I’ve gotten any proper sleep all month. Have the cook make some light soup and put it in the fridge. I’m going to try to get some actual sleep. I’ll let you know when the both of us are awake.” Law turns around and opens the door to his room, walking in and shutting it behind him. Law undresses down to his boxers and crawls into bed next to Haruka. He falls into a much needed deep sleep.

By the time Law wakes up next he finds Haruka awake next to him, eating soup in his bed. And in a chair next to the bed he finds Penguin. Law glares at him and gets up, leaning against the headboard. Why is Penguin in his room without his permission?

“Haru-ya, you’re awake. Do you feel better?”

“Yeah! Those painkillers you gave me worked wonders. I feel fine now. Still a little low on energy, but that’s probably because I haven’t eaten anything in a week. I’m pretty ravenous. So, when I woke up I saw that you were asleep and thought it would be best to just let you sleep and then I decided to change out of the gown I was wearing into something more comfortable, but I couldn’t find my clothes so I opted for some of your boxers and your t-shirt. I was even more hungry by then, so I called down to the kitchen to ask someone to bring me something to eat and Penguin showed up with some soup! I’m already on my tenth bowl, but I think there’s still some left, you want any?” Law smiles at how upbeat Haruka is after everything she’s been through.

“Yeah, I could go for some soup. And when you’re done, there’s some things we need to talk about.” Penguin hands Law a bowl of soup and takes his leave, so the two of them can talk in private. It only takes Haruka a couple of minutes to finish off the soup she is currently eating. She puts the empty bowl on the nightstand and leans against the headboard of the bed.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Law finishes off his bowl too and puts it on his nightstand, turning toward Haruka.

“It’s just… what you went through… uh,” Law rubs the back of his head, not entirely sure how to tell her what happened, “Haru-ya, you went through an immense amount of pain. The cure completely destroyed the disease by destroying the mutation that it latched onto, completely altering your DNA. You're still the same person, there were no major changes to the ultimate make up of your DNA, but the change was still great enough to affect you… and what’s inside of you. What I’m trying to say is… is that… you lost the baby.” Law looks in her eyes showing her that he’s here for her, if she needs him. Haruka looks back at him and tries to hold her tears back, but they end up falling anyway. She knew it was going to happen and she thought she had already cried enough about it, but apparently not.

“Law, I don’t know how I feel about it. I feel a lot of different things right now and I’m just not sure how to react. I’m sad that the baby is gone, but I’m relieved that I’m alive. It’s incredibly conflicting,” Haruka’s tears pour out of her face so fast that she can’t wipe them away quick enough, “it just reminds me of Shinzo and how my life would be completely different if I didn’t have him. He really made everything 10x as fun and what about this baby? They could have changed the future, you know? But if you wouldn’t have made the cure then we would both be dead, not just the baby. See? It’s conflicting. I’m sad and relieved and I don’t know how to react.” Tears continue to pour non-stop, this time snot starts to come out and Law gets up out of bed to grab the tissues he has on his desk and hands them to Haruka.

“Here. It seems like you’re already reacting, though. Wait, hold up! Who’s Shinzo? Are they your kid?” Law just came to this realization as he was still taking in everything she was talking about through her sobs.

“Yeah,” Haruka blew her nose, “Shinzo is my son. He’s nine now, but you can’t tell anyone about him. Shanks told me to keep him a secret. You're the first person outside of mine and Shanks’ crew to find out about him. Well, them and Mihawk, of course.” Haruka doesn’t care if Law knows, he already knows about everything else, so might as well tell him about this too.

“Huh? Wait… are you saying...he’s Shanks’ kid?” Law could only stare at her as she blew her nose again, already on her fifth tissue. Haruka had a kid with Shanks? Well, that’s a new one, for sure. Haruka is just full of surprises. Law finds something new about her everyday.

“Yeah, that’s one of the reasons it’s a secret, the other is because he’s half demon. You know, the race that’s basically extinct.” Haruka sniffles and rubs her eyes raw, her tears finally stopping.

“Yeah, I get that part. I’m just… a bit… surprised? Confused? Perplexed? Astonished—“

“Yeah, I get it, Law. I’d be pretty freaked if you said you had a kid with Boa Hancock. I understand that is the level of freaking out you’re on,” Haruka pauses for a moment as she just remembered something important, “Oh shit! Speaking of which I should really call Shanks and tell him I’m alive!” Haruka runs over to the private Den Den Mushi Law has in his room to dial Shanks’ number as Law stares at the spot of the bed where Haruka was just sitting, still trying to come to terms with everything she’s told him. The phone rings three times before the line picks up.

“Hello?” Shanks answers in a confused tone as he wasn’t expecting to get a call on his private Den Den Mushi.

“Shanks! It’s me Haruka! I’m calling to tell you that I’m alive and well!”

“Haru!? A ghost? No, maybe a prank call? How did you get this number?” Shanks mumbles to himself, not completely convinced.

“Shanks, it really is me. You know this rookie named Trafalgar Law? Well apparently he’s an incredible doctor and he has the OP OP devil fruit. He created a cure and so I’m all better now.”

“Hmmmm. Convince me you’re the real Haruka. Tell me something only Haru would know.”

“Ugh, you’re such a skeptic, but whatever,” Haruka rolls her eyes, half expecting this, “When we were kids you and Buggy would always fight over whether the north or the South Pole was the coldest. Buggy thought it was the north and you thought it was the south. Personally, though, I was always on Buggy’s side. The North Pole is most definitely the coldest.” 

“It really is you Haru! And what are you talking about? It’s definitely the South Pole. Are you coming back anytime soon? I’ll let the guys know. And I’ll have Ben clean your room and make your bed.” Haruka smiles and giggles. She knows that Shanks has no sense when it comes to cleaning. Sure he could wipe up spilled alcohol off the floor with a rag, but that’s as much as he knows how to do.

“Thanks Shanks. I’m not sure how long it will take us to get there, but I did promise Law that I would teach him Haki before he goes to the New World, so it may be a few more months. I’ll call you when we’re in the New World and headed your way.”

“Yeah! I can’t wait, we’ll be sure to prepare a party. See you.” They hung up. Law watches as Haruka continues to stare at the receiver in her hand, her eyes downcast and her smile small and distant.

“Are you alright?” Law asks. Haruka whips her head up and looks at him.

“Huh? Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I just… I was thinking about… whether or not I should tell Kid. You know, about the baby. I at least want to tell him I’m alive, but is there really a need to tell him about the baby?”

“I think you should. If it was me, I would want to know.” Haruka nods her head and turns back to the Den Den Mushi, dialing Kid’s private one. The line doesn’t ring but says that the number is out of service.

“Huh!? How is it out of service? Did he get mad at another one and kill it? Geez I can’t believe him. Dammit,” Haruka hangs up the receiver and walks back to the bed, “I knew I should have memorized Killer’s number instead or even the main line on the ship. Ugh. By the way, where are my clothes?” Law rubs the back of his head.

“I couldn’t save them. I may be an excellent doctor, but even I couldn’t get those bloodstains out,” Law turns around and opens his nightstand drawer and pulls a couple of things out, “here, I was able to save these though.” Law hands Haruka her bandana, private Den Den Mushi, Den Den Mushi camera, and her notebook.

“Ah! Thanks! Yeah, those are definitely the four most essential things I need.” Haruka takes everything from Law and sets them on her side of the bed.

“Haru-ya, there’s something else that we should talk about, too.”

“Hm? What’s that?”

“A bit later, though. How about we go up for some air out on the deck? You haven’t had any fresh air in over a week.” 


	10. So, for now, why don’t we just stay friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka and Law come to an agreement about a few things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter just brings together some odds and ends. It probably doesn’t even make that much sense, but I felt some things needed to be said.

After getting dressed in Law’s clothes and getting some fresh air on the deck the two head back to Law’s room to have the talk that the both of them have been avoiding. Law goes to sit at his desk chair as Haruka sits on the bed, so as not to incite anything.

“So, I should just tell you out right,” Law rubs the back of his head trying to find his words and looks away from Haruka, afraid of how she would react, “I like you. In an intimate way. But before you go saying anything, I need you to know that I don’t want to be in any kind of relationship right now. I have something that I need to do and I can’t have any distractions because what I need to do is too dangerous to lose focus on.” Law glances at Haruka to see that she has a sincere smile on her face.

“Law, I like you too. And you’re right, it’s best not to have any kind of relationship, right now. I’m still a bit confused with my feelings. I’m still in love with Kid, but I can’t deny that I have strong feelings for you, too. And there’s still something that I need to do back in Wano too, but that won’t be for another two or so years, probably. So, for now, why don’t we just stay friends. I’ll teach you Haki and you can take me back to my brother when you’re ready.” The two smile at each other, glad that they could come to the same terms.

“Speaking of that thing I need to do…” 

… Two Months Later … 

Over the past two months Haruka taught Law the basics of Haki. He picked up on it quickly, especially perception Haki, he’s pretty adept at it. Law got good enough at it to where he was comfortable taking Haruka back to the New World. There’s just one thing Law needed to do first before leaving paradise. 

And two weeks after Law’s little errand they make it to the New World, to where the new Marine HQ is being built. They park the sub right out front where everyone could see. Marines surround them as they all come up on deck and Law steps foot on HQ soil. He throws down a sack full of pirate hearts and asks to see the man in charge. Sengoku breaks through the crowd, walking up to Law with a bag of senbei in his hands.

“Make me a Shichibukai.” Law says as soon as Sengoku stops right in front of him and stares at the bag of hearts. Law told Haruka of his plans two months ago and she thinks he’s absolutely crazy, but she completely agrees with it. Haruka’s plan was to go back to Wano to await the day that the new dawn would come, but with Law’s plan they’re able to kill two birds with one stone. Law wants Doflamingo dead and Haruka wants Kaido dead, so why not have the two of them duke it out themselves. Haruka steps out onto the deck, pulling her bandana over her eyes and opening her umbrella. She gets down off the sub and goes up to Sengoku to take a handful of senbei from him and stand next to Law.

“That depends, is Demon Cat Haruka here going to be your subordinate?” Sengoku asks as he bites into a cracker. Law’s eye twitches. Is this supposed to be some kind of test? Does it really matter if she’s his subordinate? Before Law could answer Haruka spoke up for herself,

“I’m nobody’s subordinate. Not since I decided to become captain of my own ship.” Haruka’s voice was dripping with venom. She wasn’t fond of Sengoku and the way he did things, but she couldn’t outright do anything to him either.

“Okay, then sure. As long as she’s not your subordinate I don’t mind you becoming a Shichibukai. We’re low on them anyhow,” Sengoku says towards Law but then turns back toward Haruka, “but what are you doing with him, then? If it’s an alliance then he can’t be a Shichibukai and if it’s not that, then what? I would answer wisely. I have much respect for your brother, but I’m not against arresting you under fair grounds.”

“I’m just catching a ride. Law’s taking me back to my brother, that’s all.” Haruka munches on the last senbei she stole from Sengoku. She’s mentally preparing herself for a fight in case Sengoku decides to try to arrest her.

“Alright, that’s fine. I don’t really feel like fighting right now, so I’m not going to arrest you. Besides I wouldn’t want to anger your brother, I hear he can be quite scary when he’s angered.” Haruka wants nothing more to do with Sengoku, so she turns and heads back to the sub with her guard still up. The only reason she even got off the sub in the first place was so that she could get a snack, she didn’t think it would be that nerve wracking.

After Law and Sengoku finish their little talk on what Law is to do as a Shichibukai and after he signs a contract. He heads back to the sub and the Heart Pirates + Haruka leave Marine HQ. Once they are far enough away and Haruka’s nerves are down, she calls Shanks to let him know that they are in the New World and should be at his usual island in a few weeks.

“Here,” Haruka pulls out a piece of paper from a pocket in her notebook, handing it to Law, “It’s Shanks’ Vivre card. You’re going to want to give that to Bepo to follow, so that we can meet up with Shanks.” Law takes it out of courtesy but continues to stare at it, not understanding what she’s talking about.

“Uh, what’s a vivre card?”

“Oh, right, this is your first time in the New World, of course you wouldn’t know about them. Here, hold it out on your palm,” Haruka opens his palm and places the paper in the middle, the two watch as the paper begins to move and Law’s eyes go wide, “that’s how you find people in the New World. Or anywhere in the world really. It works everywhere. This paper is like a person’s life force it can tell you where someone is and if they’re still alive. I can make one for you so that I can have a piece and always know where you are if you ever want to meet up in the future?”

“This is really handy. Sure, that would be great.” Law calls Bepo to his room and gives him the paper to follow, explaining how it works. Haruka then makes a vivre card for Law, taking a piece for herself.

They finally make it to the island that Shanks is staying at. The sub comes to the surface and they drop anchor next to the Red Force. Bepo gives Haruka the vivre card back and they follow it inland to a campsite where the crew is staying. They get to the campsite and it goes quiet for a second and then Shanks turns around and stands up, opening his one arm wide for Haruka to run into.

“Haru! You’re here!” Shanks says. Haruka runs up to him and past him, jumping into Ben’s arms.

“Ben! It’s been so long. Over a year, huh?” Shanks’ mouth drops and he turns to face Haruka.

“What about my hug? That’s no fair, Haru.” Shanks was ignored because an even louder voice overpowered his.

“HARU!!!” A young boy with red hair runs up to Haru and jumps into her arms, almost knocking the both of them down.

“Shinzo! I missed you!”

“I’m real glad you're alive! Now I can show you all the things Shanks has been teaching me!” Shinzo says as Law and his crew stare at the scene before them, not knowing how to react to any of it.

“I can’t wait! But first,” Haruka releases him and goes over to Law, hooking their arms and dragging him over to the group, “I want to introduce everybody! Everybody, this is Trafalgar Law! He’s the great doctor that was able to cure my disease. And Law, this everybody!” Everybody in Shanks’ crew got really serious, as if they were trying to intimidate Law and his crew. Shanks then walked up to Law and stuck out his hand. Law hesitated for a second, but took it. Shanks shook his hand and smiled widely. He pulled Law in close to drape his arm around the back of his neck, bewildering Law.

“And now we can officially start the party!” Shanks yells as everyone cheers and starts to bring out the feast and passing drinks around to everyone. The night goes on until the sun rises.

It’s about noon when everyone is still passed out from last night, but Law wakes his crew up to get ready to leave. Haruka catches them as they’re walking away.

“Trying to leave without being noticed, again, Trafalgar Law?” Law smirks as he turns to face her.

“I only came here to drop you off, Demon Cat.” Haruka smiles at this.

“Well, then can I at least promise to see you in a year and a half for that plan you wanted to execute?”

“A year and a half? Yeah,” Law turns around and starts to walk off with a wave, “I’ll see you in a year and a half, Haru-ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! That’s the end of this one! I may or may not do a continuation. School is about to start up again soon, so I probably won’t have time to do one. But I’m thinking of doing a couple of one shots in the series about Haruka’s past, so stay tuned!


End file.
